


Little Frodo in Erebor

by LizzyBee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Frodo, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nightmares, Post BotFA, baby!frodo - Freeform, but not really, kind of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBee/pseuds/LizzyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo lost both of his parents and now lives with Thorin and Bilbo in the mountain. His presence in Erebor and the nightmares that hount little fauntling prompt long overdue conversation between the king and his husband about the future and their plans for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long overdue conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired sort of by all those comics about Thorin and his hobbit son. The plot sort of run away from me so there's not much Thorin and his hobbit son in it. Sorry! Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! It's just a little drabble, but I think it's kind of sweet in a way :)
> 
> P.S. I wrote it this morning between waking up and shower... read twice after that, so... sorry for all mistakes :))

Thorin laid Frodo carefully down on the soft mattress, gently pushed errand curls out of his forehead and extracted himself from the toddler's grip. Frodo sighed in his sleep but didn't wake up. Quietly Thorin walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

'He's asleep?' Bilbo inquired not lifting his head from the book.

'Yes.' Thorin rouse the fire still burning slightly and sat next to his husband. 'I hope tonight he won't wake up with nightmares.'

Bilbo didn’t respond for a few minutes. He turn to the small table and poured some tea into the delicate china, wedding gift from Dori. Then he quietly said, 'There's no telling but even if... We just need to keep trying. He's so small and I thought it would be easier on him.'

Thorin put his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped, 'He just lost both of his parents and we uprooted him from all he knew. Maybe we were wrong bringing him here? Maybe we should've stayed longer in Shire?'

Absentmindedly Bilbo patted Thorin’s leg, 'Nonsense. You cannot abandon your Kingdom for a very long time and besides I asked him what he wanted,  he said he wants to go to the mountain. His nightmares have nothing to do with Erebor or us but with witnessing his parents death.  We can only support him and make sure he feels loved. Don't beat yourself up about it Thorin.'

'I just... I'm so happy he's here with us. And I feel guilty about it because he lost his parents... and I'm just...'

Bilbo looked up from what he was reading, 'I'm happy he's with us here too. I'm happy that we managed to snatch him from the clutches of the likes of Lobelia. During the day he's happy here, don't worry.'

'I just never thought I'd be able to rise a son of my own. After we lost Erebor my people were my main concern and later... Dis had boys and I kind of helped rise them but it was never... and now. Now Frodo is here and I feel like I shouldn't be as happy as I am. But I am happy. I'm sorry Bilbo. '

'Whatever for?’ Bilbo put down his book and looked carefully at his husband.

Thorin nervously poked fire from the distance of the sofa, ‘For saying things like that. I’m happy to raise him as my son, because I always wanted to have dwarflings.’ Flames started to die down once again for the lack of fresh wood in the hearth. Dwarf stood up, considering how long they will still sit in the living room. In the end decided that it was warm enough to drink the rest of their tea and later head to bed.

‘But you said you didn't want more heirs, that with Fili and Kili is enough.' Said Bilbo angrily, also standing up and going behind the sofa.

Something in Bilbo’s voice made Thorin look up. His husband was not calm and the king could only imagine how his hobbit felt – betrayed. Thorin said he didn’t want children, because it was and is more important for him to be with Bilbo, than to sire heirs, he’d never give up on the love of his life for the possibility of having his own dwarflings. 'Frodo hardly can be my heir Bilbo. He's not my blood.' Finally said Thorin trying to voice dismissal of the topic in that sentence.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes, 'But you said you didn't want children, when asking me to stay here with you.'

'And that is true Bilbo. I love you more than anything and I would never marry anyone else. I said I don't want children to put your mind at ease as far as throne succession goes.'

'So I spend a week trying to figure out how to tell you about Frodo because I thought you don’t want small fauntlings running around here just so you could tell me all those moths later that you wanted children all along?'

'Bilbo, what does it matter now? We have Frodo he's not going anywhere and it's not like we could adopt some dwarfling - there's not abundance of them around.' Thorin approached his husband and embraced him. Willing his warmth to calm the hobbit down.

'So you do want children?' Carefully mumbled Bilbo burying his face in Thorin’s shirt.

The king sighed, 'All I want is for you and Frodo to be happy!'

'But you'd like more children to fil this rooms?' Bilbo looked up at his husband face trying to see the truth behind those words, but all he saw was concern.

Thorin squinted at Bilbo, this conversation was weirder by the minute. 'You're not making any sense. We can't have children.'

'I can.' Happily admitted hobbit smiling brightly.

Surprised Thorin released Bilbo and stepped back until his legs hit the sofa. 'What?’

Using his freedom Bilbo started to pace around the room muttering, 'All this time I've been taking those horrible herbs so we don’t get pregnant, when I thought you don't want children of our own, what made me sad but I would give up anything for you, while you... you insufferable dwarf!'

'You can have children? You can conceive?' Thorin stared with wonder at his husband. He might’ve squealed the last words, but there was no one but Bilbo here to hear.

The sound, however gave the hobbit a pause. Looking at king’s face who wore expression of pure astonishment. 'Yes, of course I can!'

Thorin regain his composure, walked towards Bilbo and put his hands on smaller man’s shoulders, 'Why? How?'

'How is of no importance here, but long story short: some male from Took family can have children due to fraternising with fairies in the past.'

Thorin quirked his eyebrows, 'What?'

'Nothing.' Bilbo manoeuvred himself out of Thorin’s personal space and got back to the sofa, sitting down when he reached it.

Dwarf turn around following Bilbo with his gaze, 'Why haven't you told me that before?'

'Because I thought you didn't want children!' Exclaimed the hobbit.

'Oh....' Thorin came closer to the sofa and slumped down next to Bilbo.

They sat in silence for a long time, Bilbo leaving Thorin to process all new information and Thorin starring at the fire dumbfounded. When the tea was almost cold and Bilbo's book had only handful of pages left, Thorin moved and embraced Bilbo tightly kissing the side of his head, 'would you mind foregoing your herbs then? Will you stop taking them?'

'Oh yes!'

 

 

 


	2. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo wakes up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another instalment in this *story*. I don't know how much of a story it will be, because I write for it when idea strikes :) Nonetheless I hope you'll like this chapter :)
> 
> P.S. No beta-read :)

The scream that echoed through King's chambers woke up not only Thorin and Bilbo but guards outside and kings' nephews across the hall. Quickly Thorin stood up, telling his husband to stay under covers as it was quite cold in the mountain during winter, especially when the fire was almost gone. Normally Bilbo would not listen but he’s been rather under the weather recently.  Flu was not something that dwarfs got ill with, but hobbits were more prone to sneezing and coughing and even having high temperature when they weren't properly warm. As it happens Bilbo spent a charming afternoon tending to his garden, covered in snow, few days ago, and now apparently his body told him it was too much cold for a hobbit.

Such screams haven't been heard already few months and both king and his husband were convinced that little Frodo was on a good path to being calm and happy again. It seems however that they might've been wrong.

When Thorin entered small hobbit's room he was sitting on the bed, face buried between his knees, and crying. He was basked in a blue hue thanks to special crystals lived in a secluded part of Erebor, that Bifur and Bofur went to mine, when they heard that new royal family member was afraid of darkness and he had nightmares because of this.  These crystals were glowing with blue soft light that never faded. Dwalin forged small lanterns, that later were hung on the walls inside kings chambers, so when Frodo woke up in the middle of the night there was never darkness around him. Crystals helped much with fighting the nightmares and soon, after they appeared few months ago, little hobbit started to sleep all through the night. 

Thorin catalogued what happened that day what might've trigger bad dreams but nothing sprung to mind. Granted he didn't spend whole day with his son but still,  if anything bad happened someone would've told him.

Wordlessly Thorin sat next to Frodo and scooped him up onto his lap. The hobbit quickly clung to him as if his life depended on it and sobbed harder. Thorin rub Frodo's back and made quiet shushing noises.

'It's ok laddie. Shhhh... It's ok. I'm here.' Minutes had passed before crying subsided and Frodo wasn't squeezing his stepfather's neck so hard. 'Tell me, what was the dream about? Was it about tour parents?'

'Bilbo died.'

'Sorry?'

'I've dreamt that uncle Bilbo died and nobody wanted me.'

'Frodo... I will always want you. No matter what happen you will always have a home here. And Bilbo is going to be OK.' So Bilbo’s sickness was the reason for the return of bad dreams.

Frodo stared to sob once again. 'He's sick. What if...'

Thorin held little boy closer, 'it's just a flu and he will be right as rain in no time. Do you want to see him?' Frodo nodded and so Thorin stood up and carried him to their bedroom. 'You can't sleep there tonight because you might get ill yourself, you know?'

When they entered living room the king saw his younger nephew sitting on a couch, 'what on earth are you doing here?'

'I heard screams and came to see if I can be of help?' Thorin long ago suspected that he underappreciate Kili but only recently realised how much.

'Frodo would you like Kili to stay sleep with you once we make sure Bilbo is OK?' Once again little hobbit didn't say anything but nodded hoping for satisfying result. Thorin and Kili locked their eyes for a moment and silently agreed that dwarf prince will wait where he was. 

Bilbo was still awake and when he saw his husband with his nephew entering their chamber he extended his hand so the little hobbit could be placed in his embrace.

'We came to make sure you are OK and that you are not going to leave Frodo alone.' Casually stated king.

Bilbo cuddled Frodo close to his chest, 'I'm not going anywhere. I'm OK honey, it's just a flu don't worry.'

'Kili will stay with him for the night.'

'Oh that's good idea. I wouldn't want him to catch whatever I have.' Bilbo looked at his nephew's face, 'you'll be ok?' Again the only response they got was a nod. 'Thorin will now take you to Kiki, ok?' Nod. 'Ok then.'

Thorin scooped up Frodo and took clinging child to his cousin. Kili was already waiting and quickly took his uncle's place in an hobbit's embrace. 'Let's go to sleep!' Frodo nodded and they went to his room.

Thorin came back to his husband. 'Is he not speaking again?'

Dwarf laid down and covered himself with furs bringing Bilbo close to him so they could also cuddle, 'He spoke to me when I calm him down in his room. I think it's just he was sleepy now. Let's not worry about it till tomorrow. We battled it once, we will succeed again. If the need arise.'

'Let's hope so!'

'Go to sleep love. You need rest and so do I.'

In the light of the crystals he saw Bilbo looking at him worriedly. He tightened his grip around hobbit's waist and nuzzled his neck. 'Sleep.'

And so Bilbo slept. Thorin was right no sense worrying about something that might very well never happen again.


End file.
